


I Want

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic masturbates to thoughts of Ozzy.
Relationships: Ozzy & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog/Ozzy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	I Want

Sonic was outside, lying with Ozzy in the backyard. The grass tickled his body, and the hedgehog scooted closer against the dog's warm body.

His eyes were so beautiful, and his mouth... Sonic wanted to shove his dick in there so badly, and feel that warm wet tongue caress his forbidden fruit.

He reached down and started stroking himself at the thought, moaning at the mental image of Ozzy licking his cock. It was a shame that it would probably never happen in reality, he thought.

The dog watched him curiously, panting heavily from the heat.


End file.
